


Bar Hoppin'

by Andromeda (melodic_unrest311)



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodic_unrest311/pseuds/Andromeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty Murphy x Reader One-Shot, simply because I'm obsessed with these boys to no end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Hoppin'

Your first day working at McGinty's Pub was  _anything_ but ordinary. 

When Doc hired you, he'd asked you to arrive at 5:00pm in order to help him with the night crowd. From what he had explained, it sounded like the bar got pretty rough during that time and he was really in need of help. You had been a bartender before so you weren't all that worried about doing your job, it was the people that worried you most. You were new to the Boston area, but you had heard about the infamous Saints, and apparently they had made their return from God knows where to finish the work they had begun. The concept of vigilantes running around your new city caused you to be nervous, but seeing as how you weren't a criminal, you weren't too worried that you'd encounter them personally. 

When you walked into the bar, there was already a crowd at the counter and Doc seemed to be a bit overwhelmed. Hopping up and sitting onto the bar, you swung your legs over and dropped down behind it, immediately getting to work and talking up the customers. Everyone who came into McGinty's seemed to know each other and that didn't surprise you. This place seemed like the kind of bar where people knew your name, along with your life story. It was comforting to be around warm, friendly people after leaving your hometown, but honestly? You could have done without all the old Irish men flirting with you. For the next few hours, you poured drinks, listened to men complain about their wives, politely turned down drink offers, and so much more. By the time it was last call, you couldn't wait to go home. 

That's when  _they_ walked in. Seeing Doc light up informed you that these two particular men (along with their friend) were special to him, clearly because he locked the door to the bar but allowed them to stay. The old man asked you to pull down the best bottle of whiskey in the house, pouring drinks for the five of you before introducing the newest customers. 

"These boys are Connor 'nd Murphy MacManus" he exclaimed proudly, almost like a father would have. "Boys, meet my new right hand girl." 

The MacManus brother's introduced their friend Romeo before taking the drinks you offered to them. The five of you brought your cups together, cheering in a traditional Irish way, and quickly downed the fiery liquor, turning your glasses over onto the countertop. They sat at the bar, smoking their cigarettes, drinking whiskey, and catching up with Doc, telling him all about their trip home back to Ireland. It appeared that they had been gone for quite some time, and it was obvious to you that Doc enjoyed having them back, even so much as to offer them the spare room above the bar. 

You spent the next few hours pouring drinks, listening to stories about the good old days, and laughing with the four men well into the night. Connor and Murphy were two of the funniest men you'd ever met, always having something to say or making fun of Doc's Tourette's.  Around 2:00am, Doc said he had to go home, but asked if you wouldn't mind staying to make sure the boys were comfortable before heading home yourself. Honestly, you were enjoying your time with the three men and agreed to staying, only if the four of you could continue to drink. After some colorful words in response, the older man took off, leaving you in the capable hands of Connor, Murphy, and Romeo. 

Soon after Doc's departure, Romeo passed out from too much to drink, deciding to go and sleep in one of the booths in the back of the bar. Not quite ready to leave, you continued to drink with the twins until Connor excused himself to use the restroom, leaving you and Murphy alone with half a bottle of whiskey to share. You were pouring the next round when you looked up and caught Murphy watching you as you worked. You could feel the heat rising into your cheeks, but kept your mouth shut for fear of allowing the whiskey you'd been drinking to do the talking for you. While you handed the glass to Murphy, his fingers grazed your skin and it caused you to look him in the eyes, his bright blues staring you down in the most endearing way. While both of the MacManus brothers were incredibly attractive, Murphy was definitely more your type. With his bright eyes, dark hair, tattoos all over, his presence screamed bad boy. It wasn't until Connor fell into the bathroom door that you noticed you and Murphy were still holding onto his glass. 

The three of you drank for a couple more hours, with you eventually taking a seat in between them so you could keep yourself upright. They were quite impressed with your ability to go shot for shot with them, Murphy more so than Connor. Throughout the night, the younger of the twins kept brushing your hand, or your thigh, causing shivers to travel through your body. It was around 5:00am when Connor took his leave, retreating to grab Romeo to take him upstairs. That left you alone with the brother you'd been flirting with all night. 

When you turned in your stool to face him, he had a smile set upon his lips. You couldn't help but stare at him, catching your bottom lip between your teeth. It caught you off guard when he dragged his thumb across your lips, releasing the bottom one just long enough for him to press his lips to yours. The kiss was soft and sweet, at first, with his lips tasting of cigarettes and whiskey. As he massaged your lips with his, you opened allowing your tongues to connect. You couldn't tell if it was the whiskey or the kiss that made your stomach flutter, but your bet was on the latter. 

Before you knew it, Murphy had picked you up off your seat and brought you to a nearby table, setting you gently atop it so you were seated and he was standing between your legs. Never once did your lips break from his, and the longer you both went at it, the more you wanted. The kiss became stronger with Murphy wrapping your hair around his fist. Pulling your head back, he attacked your neck, kissing, licking, and biting at your newly revealed skin. You moaned at his touch, desperate for further contact. Your fingers found their way to his hips and dug into them, pulling him as close to you as humanly possible. Releasing your hair and throat, the Irishman pulled his shirt over his head, putting his tattoos and scars on display. You quickly returned the favor, dying for more. He made quick work of your bra and began to palm your breasts before kissing you again.

You rocked your hips against his unknowingly, craving every single inch of him that he'd be willing to give you. Pushing your skirt up your thighs, you finally realized you were about to get your wish. Your hands made quick work of his belt, button, and zipper, his pants falling to his ankles. Taking a moment, you stared at him, taking in the sight that was Murphy MacManus and Lord what a sight it was. Roughly, he laid you down on the table top and pulled your legs so your lower half was hanging off the end. Bending over, he kissed you once more before thrusting himself inside of you, causing you to cry out against his lips. His pace was unrelenting, pushing and pulling in and out of you like the chance would never come again. His hands gripped onto your hips as you moaned his name multiple times into the desolate bar. 

By his breathing, you could tell his was close, but he pulled out of you and dropped his hand between your legs, telling you to come first. You felt a rising heat slowly encapsulate your body as it overtook you. You came hard, bucking your hips into his deft fingers and crying out his name. It wasn't long before he pulled you to floor, placing you on your knees. Grabbing either side of your face, he thrusted into your mouth, practically choking you in the process. You didn't care, you needed him to finish just as badly as he had needed you. You stroked him with your tongue as he fucked your mouth, your fingers gripping into his hips, pushing him along. You could feel him getting closer to the edge, his words coming in different languages as he tried to warn you. But you held firm, allowing him to finish inside of you while sucking hard, licking up every drop. 

Once he was finished, you pulled up his pants for him as you rose from your knees, you shirt and bra still scattered on the floor. Walking over to the bar, you poured two more shots, downing yours instantaneously with a wide smile. Once he was finished adjusting himself, he brought you the rest of your clothes and took his shot while you got dressed. 

Looking him in the eyes, you were entranced by his smile. His cheeks were flaming red, as were yours, and his toothy grin made you shiver as you thought about the bruises you were sure were forming along your neck and shoulders. Grabbing his hand, you closed the space between you, reaching up and kissing him softly and lovingly.

"Come home with me?" you ask, your voice soft and timid. 

"T'ought ye'd never ask." And you both left the bar, with a note on the counter for Connor, heading back to your apartment down the block for what you'd hoped would be round two. 


End file.
